


Working for the Weekend

by Enigma_IM



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Bar, Big Cock, Courting Rituals, Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Fingering, Orc Culture, Orcs, Penetration, Sex, Tavern, oh my, punching of patrons, quiet love interest, sometimes they deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_IM/pseuds/Enigma_IM
Summary: I knocked a lad's lights out when he bullied one of my customers. Now the customer is here every night.
Relationships: Orc/Female!human
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love orcs. like I'd die happy if I ever got to just kiss one because hot damn they are just too wonderful. see I'm a simple woman, I just like to have a man who can bench press me. 
> 
> there will be a part two. post it tonight or tomorrow.

"What is with orcs and bars, it's so stereotypical by now," Matilda asks me. I glance over at her with a smirk.

"Just like how stereotypical that the waitresses at these orc infested bars are normal curvy and busty," I hip check her.

Matilda looks down at her cleavage," can't help that. Men around here respond nicer to us thick ladies."

"Damn straight," Ed down the bar says. He is an old Dwarf who has been here every Saturday night since the place opened.

"See, they just have good taste," Matilda laughs.

"need another one Ed," I glance down the bar. He looks over then taps his almost empty tanker to the table. I walk over and refill his mug. Handing it back to him with a wink.

"Oh the fairest of them all," he stares dreamily," what I wouldn’t give to be 20 years younger. I could give you a run for your money."

I roll my eyes," Always the charmer Ed. Could talk a cobra out of a basket." he laughs before chugging his beer. I give a grin before turning back to the crowd.

For a Saturday it was fairly slow. The crowd was dispersed at their own tables. A few Elves talking beside the hearth. A group of miner dwarves singing near the back wall. Then near the door is a small cluster of orcs. Seen them a few nights but not enough to get to know them. It’s a nice night, going to get some good tips from those nearly piss drunk dwarves.

A little while later as the crowd dwindles the door opens. Ringing the small bell above the frame. I glance up from the bar I'm wiping down. Its another orc, a little smaller than the rest. He takes a booth seat near the opposite corner of the door. He rests his head against the wall and relaxes.

"You think he will be the last of the night," I ask Matilda. She glances to where I'm looking.

"Probably, hasn’t been that busy today. You don’t mind taking him right," she asks," I still have to check the kegs in the back. Ritz wants them recounted before he orders another batch."

"Yeah sure, just holler if you need help," I wipe my hands on the rag. I look back over to the orc, noticing how tired he looks. I can't imagine why he would come to a bar if he was so exhausted.

I walk over to him, stopping by his table. He looks at me with his head tilted back. At the closer look, I can't help but notice he is handsome. Orcs have never been my type, always loud and boisterous. But he seems like an anomaly. I could be wrong, he is tired.

"Would you like something, got food or beer. Can't ask for much more than that," I try to joke. It works a bit, he huffs with a curt smile.

"Just an ale please," he grumbles. I nod then head to the bar. Grabbing his drink then delivering it to his table. He takes a quick swig but leaves it on the table after. Closing his eyes and resting against the wall. I leave him to it, deciding to clean up the taps so I won't need to do them later.

Watching the orc out the corner of my eye I don’t notice the door open again. It isn't till someone knocks on the bar top do I acknowledge the two who walk in. looking up I immediately notice they are elves. The damn cocky bastards, never much cared for them.

"Hello, I want a honey mead," the one at the bar asked. I nod, glancing at the second one who is looking over his shoulder. As I pour the drink the second one bumps the first with his elbow. Nodding towards the orc in the corner. My defenses go up. Elves and orcs generally don’t get along. I could be wrong, I hope I'm wrong. They could just recognize an old friend. But I highly doubt it.

I hand him the mead and he passes me some coin. I take it but don’t look away as the two walks over to the lounging man. The first elf places his hand on the table, startling the orc awake. There are a few words but I can't hear from back here. I turn around the bar's end. Skirting around the edge of the room, acting like I'm cleaning by the hearth.

"-same idiot who took our kill. Can't figure you still have it," the second one says. I keep my head low and listen. Not wanting to jump to conclusions.

The orc grunts, leaning on his forearms. Cupping the mug in his large hands as he tries to ignore the two. That just pisses the elves off more.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you," the second slams his hands on the table. The cup rattles loud as its jostles in the orc's hands. A few patrons on the opposite end look over. Probably expecting a show soon.

"He probably too stupid to answer. Just a big ugly troll," the first one jokes. I don’t much care for that.

"Some bloodthirsty idiot who can only steal kills then get piss drunk with the money he takes from em," the second on laughs," perhaps we can take the coin off you. Just a fair trade for the meat you stiffed us." the orc growls but keeps his head low.

"So hand over the purse and we will be on our way," the first one leans over the table and tries to grab something off the orc. The orc gives a wide swing, knocking the elf's arm away. In second the elf pulls his sword out and points it at the orc. Aiming it towards his throat. The orc tilts his head away from the blade and sneers at the man.

Without much thought on my part, I run over. I've been working here for well over two years and I've never done something so rash. I'm not sure if it's from the spite of the situation or just cause it seemed unfair. But I still walk over, grab the arm of the second elf. Pull him towards me as my fist connects with his nose. It’s a satisfying feeling, at first. I can almost understand why men do this so often. There is something so pleasing about punching your anger out. It isn't until I feel the immediate pain that I realize why men are perhaps dumb. That fucking hurt.

"You little wench," the second one grabs his nose. Blood streaming between his fingers. Alright, that’s also very satisfying. I'll give men a little bit of slack then. The pain may be just a little worth it to see this idiot's nose bleed. A grotesque satisfaction.

"I'll have your head," the first one lunges forward. Before he can raise his hand to me the orc reaches out and grabs his neck. Standing away from the booth I can admire his height. He is tall.

"You will do no such thing," the orc sneers. Growling inches away from the now choking elf. He tries to snarl out some insult but he cants over the crushing of his throat.

"Don’t kill the lad," I rest my hand on the orc's arm," don’t want to kick you out or lose my job. The pasty twit is hardly worth it." the orc's arm twitches, straining as he grips the elf a little harder. Then he let go, the elf falling onto his knees. It’s a bit poetic to see him kneeling in front of the orc.

The second one still clutching his nose slaps at the first one shoulder," let's go." quickly the two run out the door, the Dwarves laughing as they retreat.

"Quite the hit there las," one of them tips there drink to me," he will be feelin' that for a while." the lot laughs along with him.

"Damn hope so, the man had a strong skull. Might be feeling that for while," I lift my hand. A bruise already blooming over my knuckles.

The orc beside me turns and grabs my hand. I wince but say nothing. He looks it over and sneers.

"Sorry," he grumbles," but you shouldn’t have stepped in. was a foolish thing to do."

I glare up at him," it didn’t look like you were going to do anything. And most people say thank you." I snatch my hand away from him.

"Why would I thank recklessness? It was a stupid thing you did," he growls.

"Stupid like you sitting there taking it? Excuse me for taking care of my patrons," I snap back," you enjoy your ale, sir. I will leave you be for the night." I turn, cradling my hand to my stomach. I stomp to the bar, throwing a small tantrum as I aggressively clean the bar. I don’t even glance back at the orc. If he wants to be ungrateful then let him be.

He leaves shortly after, leaving some coin on the table before he does. When I go to collect it I'm shocked its a gold coin. Well, that is unexpected.

<<<<<>>>>>  
Sunday night is slow, its no surprise. Tomorrow is a working day so the later it gets the fewer people are here. Tonight is generally used for deep cleaning. Doing the weekly chores like running the line or clearing the drains. It's going to be a boring night.

As I'm polishing some tankers I hear the bell ring. I turn towards the door and shocked to see the orc from yesterday. I guess this is the only pub in town but I can hardly imagine he would want to see me. Maybe he thought I wasn’t working tonight. That thought leaves when he walks towards me. He grabs a stool from the bar and sits.

"One ale please," he grunts out. I cock a brow, watching him as I grab his drink. Passing it along the bar. He grunts in thanks before taking a chug. Banging the tanker to the table when he gets his fill. He wipes his chin with his large arm then looks down at me. "Thank you for yesterday," he grumbles then leaves the bar. Dragging his drink along with him as he sits at the booth he was at last night. We'll alright.

The night progresses uneventfully. He sits in his corner, our eyes catching a few times when I look over. I continue cleaning. After about an hour he gets up and leaves. Once he is out the door I walk over to the table to grab his payment. It’s silver this time but there is also a small figurine. It’s a wolf carved from bone. The creature is sitting down, its tail hanging beside its legs. It's not badly made either, it is just a little larger than my palm. I pocket the gift and return to work.

The rest of the week repeats like this. He comes in orders a drink, then sits at his booth. The seat is never taken, the weekdays being slow. Only regulars come in, mostly older folks. He sits for about an hour then leaves. Dropping his coin and a gift. Some days it was a carved figure. Made from either bone or wood. Once it was a carving attached to a chain. The head of some creature I'm not familiar within the center of the necklace. Like before I pocket all of them. I take them home and set them on my bed frame.

On Friday he comes in like clockwork. Coming to the bar I'm already making his drink. I set it on the counter when he nears.

"Ale, don’t try to trick me today," I try to joke. Despite our rocky start, I've been kind to him. He doesn’t seem to enjoy our conversations. Always grunting in response then going to his table. I still try.

He pays my joke no mind but glances at my chest," your wearing it?"

I look down at the necklace he left me," Yea, I thought it was cute." he grunts, a start of a smile on the corner of his mouth. Then he turns and sits back at his table. That’s the most I've gotten out of him all week. Not much of a conversationalist, but I still enjoy the gifts. I consider them his apology. From the little, I know of orcs I know they are honor-bound individuals. I guess these little figures are tokens of his appreciations. I'll be a little sad when he stops.

Matilda walks over to my side, patting my shoulder." He here again," she nods to the orc," think we got ourselves a new regular? Maybe you should punch people more often," she laughs.

"Maybe I should, here I thought they came in because the drinks were cheap and the staff is cute," I joke.

"Anyway, can you help me move the barrels back there, I think one is leaking," she walks towards the backroom. I follow her. She points to the large puddle of brown liquid.

"Yep, no good," I mutter.

We together roll some of the barrels away. Struggling with the ones that were stacked. Before I could reach over and grab another I see a dark green hand beat me to it. Gripping the lip of the barrel and lifting it with ease. I turn around and see the orc. He guides the barrel to the side, setting it down gently.

"Damn, your boyfriend is strong," Matilda teases. I don’t bother glaring at her. I look at the orc and cock a brow.

"what are you doing back here," I ask.

"Helping," he grunts. He then grabs another barrel and guides it away from the growing puddle. We finally see the one with a bit of splintered wood at the top. The ale is pouring from the crack, dripping all over the floor.

"What a waste," I grumble. The orc grunts in agreement.

"Gotta grab some containers, see if we cant save it," Matilda looks around the room. She spots some large buckets in the corner. She flips them upside down, clearing out the debris.

"Wash that out first," I shout before she can bring it over. She rolls her eyes then heads out the back door to the well. I look over to the orc when she leaves. "Don’t mind helping a little more, don’t think I can tilt that by myself," I point to the barrel. He grunts. I'll take that as a yes.

Matilda returns a moment later. With the orc's help, we pour the leftovers into the bucket. The task made easier with his help. Its very kind of him to lend a hand. I know we could have figured something out but it's just simpler when someone has blind strength.

I leave Matilda to clean up the mess as I walk the orc back out to the main room. "Thanks for helping, really appreciate it," I pat his back," also for the figurines. Did you make them yourself?" I try to start a conversation. 

"Yes," he answers shortly. I wait for him to add more, he doesn’t,

"Alright, well for your help how bout a drink on the house," I offer. His lips quirk again but not yet a smile.

"ok," he walks with me back to the bar. I fix his drink, passing it to him with a smile.

"I have to get back to work but thanks again," I pat his hand," don’t mind if I ask your name?" he focuses on our hands. I feel awkward, maybe he doesn’t like that. I slide them away but he snatches it before I get too far. Holding his hand over mine.

"Azhug," he grunts. I almost don’t catch it, too focused on us. It’s a simple touch but I can't help but stumble over my thoughts.

"I'm Emma," I answer," I need to get back to work." before I can retreat my hand he lifts it. Bringing it to his lips where he gives a quick peck.

"It's nice to meet you, Emma," he looks directly at me. I stare wide-eyed, lips parted. My heart stutters and my thoughts run away. Before I can say something stupid he drops my hands and walks away. Taking his drink to his booth.

I take a second to come back to now. Blushing as I try to think of what I should be doing.

The weekend passes and the week is introduced. When I come in on Monday I see Azhug already in. he is behind the bar screwing around with something. I head over and lean against the bar top. Pushing on my toes to see what he is doing. He startles when he notices me, recovers quickly. Messing with the shelf against the wall. All the harder liquors are on the table and he is changing the board.

"Whatcha doing Azhug," I ask. He drops his head, sighing before turning around. "I didn’t mean to bother you," I quickly add.

"No bother, just like hearing you say my name," he corrects.

I cock a brow," Is that right Azhug?"

"Yes," he looks me up and down. I feel a chill run up my spine. If I didn’t know any better id assume he was flirting, just a little bit.

"good to know, butter you up some when I need anything," I take to teasing.

"Don’t need to do that, just ask for anything," he raises a brow. His lips quirking just a bit. What I wouldn’t give to see him smile.

"Anything," I lean against my arms. Perking my chest a bit. I grin when I catch him peaking for a second.

"yes," he grunts.

"Then I want to know what you are doing," I lean back, standing straight. He huffs, his shoulders losing some tension I didn’t notice he had.

"Fixing the shelf," he points behind himself.

"I got that much, why are you fixing it," I reiterate.

"Was going to break, I asked Ritz if I could fix it for you," he answers.

"Fixing it for me," I tilt my head," don’t see how I benefit too much from this." he turns away from me and continues his work. I assume he isn't going to answer but he surprises me.

"Didn’t want you to get hurt," he finally answers," could break and fall while you are here."

I watch his back as the shirt is pulled a little taunt when he raises his arms," well that’s kind of you." he grunts in acknowledgment and continues working. I figure it’s the end of the conversation so I head on to the back to get ready for work.

The week goes about similar to that day. He is around fixing things in the bar. Having short conversations with me when I ask what he is up to. They are pleasant conversation but always short. Azhug isn't much of a conversationalist. With all the tasks he is getting done I just hope he is getting paid properly. I know Ritz can be a cheap son of a bitch.

As the week comes to an end on Thursday I see the usual group of orcs walk in. loud as always, a strong contrast to Azhug's personality. I walk over to them and take their orders.

"Hello boys, what will you all be having," I grin at the group.

"All have a pint of ale, don’t know why you bother asking. We aren't very original," one laughs.

"I don’t know, I'm feeling the mead this time," another ponders," Nah, ale hits the spot better." the group chuckles at him.

"Say where is that heavy-hearted lad at, I don’t see him," one of them looks over to the bar.

"Who you asking about," I look where he is looking.

"The lad who is courting you, I had a question about something," he looks back at me. I squint at him confused. Who is courting me?

"I'm not sure I know who you are referring to," I answer.

He looks at me like I'm dumb," the less bulky looking orc. The one who has been all over you for the past two weeks. Are you daft?"

"Azhug? No, he isn't courting me. Man can barely keep a conversation with me," I huff at myself. They don’t think it's so funny.

"Believe me, Emma, he is courting you. Shouldn’t be too long before he lifts you on his shoulder and takes you off to wear your thighs like ear muffs," he laughs. My face immediately gets red. I look away from the group, hiding my face from them.

"what are you doing," I hear someone say from behind me.

"Its lover boy himself. I didn’t see you back there, fixing something for the lass in the back I'm assuming," the loud one greets Azhug. I turn and see him glaring at the orc. I startle when he hand holds my waist, pulling me back against him.

"No need to get so taunt, we aren't trying to steal her away," another orc calls from down the table.

"Yea, we just educating her on our culture. Say, when are you sweeping her off her feet. Can't imagine you are too far away from that," a different one calls. Azhug sneers at the group. His hand sliding over my stomach, my back flush with his front.

The room gets tense as Azhug glares at the party of orcs. Seeming to stake his claim in front of them all before leaning down towards me.

"Sorry," he mumbles. He then turns with me and guides me back to the bar. Leading me around the table and letting go when we are near the drinks. I can faintly hear the group laughing behind us.

"What was that about," I ask as I fix the party's drinks.

"Nothing, they are just teasing," he glares over me. I snap my fingers in front of his face, catching his attention.

"I don’t think they were just teasing," I look between his eyes," answer me honestly. Are you courting me?" he squints down at me, trying to figure out a way to deny it.

"yes," he grunts. He remains tense, waiting for my response. His fists are clenched and his shoulders taut. I can't help but admire the way his arms flex. The muscle tempting and alluring. Azhug is surely an attractive man.

"Ok, good," I answer. He looks transform to shocked, a little confused.

"What, really," his mouth quirks.

"Yea, I think you could be a good mate. I just need you to talk more," I grin," can't keep a conversation with just myself. Think you can do that?"

He nods," I can do that."

"then alright. Court away," I flourish my hand," but can you explain it to me first."

"Yes, I can do that. Uh, courting happens in parts. Gifts, actions, then taking. I gave you the gifts I made, you took them. Then I'm supposed to help fix up your home or our future home. I don’t know where you live and didn’t want to scare you. So I'm helping the pub. Then finally I take you," he explains. This is the most I've heard him speak in one go. It's nice.

"Take me, like what," I tilt my head.

"Sex," he answers bluntly," we make love. Its where we claim each other and are official." I can't help the blush.

"When does that happen?"

"two days," he takes a step forward. He rests his hands on the bar behind me. Trapping me between himself and the table. He leans down near my ear," I will take you, going somewhere I choose. I'll show you how I will treat you for the rest of our lives. Make you cum as much as possible before reaching my own end. Learning your body as intimately as I can. I will worship you, love you like no one ever before. That is what will happen in two days because you have accepted my courtship. You will be mine Emma and I will be yours."

He leans back and looks upon my red face. I'm biting my lip and damn near whimpering. I know I'm wet, his deep voice having rumbled through my chest. His hot breath on my ear as he whispered those dirty things. I think I might be excited about it now. This large handsome orc wishes to worship me. I can get behind that.

Glancing up at his face I can see a large smile. Its everything I thought it would be. It's an amazing look for him. His eyes slightly crinkled as his cheeks are pulled up. His tusk protruding proudly and his other teeth visible. I can't help it, I cup his face and stand on my toes. I give a quick kiss to his lips. I can feel him stop breathing.

"I can't wait," I peck him again.


	2. Chapter 2

I manage to convince Matilda to work later on Saturday so I can have the night off. It didn’t take much to persuade her after I told her why. She is a real friend to help me get laid. I work a little earlier, it already after sundown now. I want the hours so Ritz doesn’t accuse me of being lazy.

I nervously wipe the bar counter for the hundredth time, even taking time to wipe the stools. My brain running a mile a minute at the excitement about to happen. Azhug didn’t tell me where he was going to take me or if I needed to bring anything. I guess I wouldn’t need to if he is taking me to have sex. Or as he calls it 'finish the courting'. Just thinking about it that way brings butterflies to my stomach. It's not just a quick lay but a commitment, what more could a girl want? Big strong strapping young orc claiming you for a night of pleasure that serves as a promise for nights to come, that’s a dream come true if I'm being honest.

The bell chimes above the door with a startling ring. With way too much eagerness I look over, nearly cracking my neck in the process. Azhug walks in with a confident stride; back straight, shoulders relax, and wide steps. Our eyes meet as the door closes behind him, the only thing coming to mind being 'Damn'. He cleans up nicely, looking more appetizing than when I first met him. I can't help but stare, not that he seems to mind in the slightest.

"Close your mouth darling, you're gonna catch flies," Matilda chuckles. Blushing with a giggle I glance down at the bar top a bit embarrassed. I nibble my cheek to stop the girlish grin wanting to break free. Fuck, I'm way too excited about this.

His footsteps become more attention-grabbing as he nears the bar, stopping right in front of me. Looking up with the stupid girlish smile I tried to fight I attempt to think of words. I gain no knowledge on how to speak when I see his grin, not cocky or smug but genuinely happy.

"hi," I greet with a squeak. Where did my brain go? Perhaps blood flowing elsewhere is to blame.

"Hello Emma," he says back. The low timbre of his voice sending chills down my spine. Man, I am a Cumbrian today. Not that his voice hasn't always held my interest but I wouldn't go as far as to say it made different parts of me more interested than others.

Without any more words, Azhug grips my waist and lifts me up and over his shoulder, resting his hand on my rear. He turns and walks confidently out the bar then into the night.

"See you tomorrow, Emma," Matilda laughs. I wave before we exit, the door closing behind in a finality sort of way. No turning back, not that I would if I could.

Azhug marches up the road, cutting off to a path leading into the woods. We pass hundreds of trees until I finally bothering asking where we are going.

"This way," he answers as he palms my rear.

"Well I gathered that much, but where does this way end," I rephrase. Instead of answering he instead pops me on the ass.

"Too many questions," he jokingly scolds. I chuckle and just enjoy the ride, admiring his toned back as I do.

We make it to a clearing towards the top of a hill, the area plateauing into a small open space. Once he gently takes me off his shoulder I get the full view.

"Oh wow," I gasp.

The clearing ends not with more tree but a stiff cut off to a beautiful view of the mountains. The sky is clear and decorated with a few stars, perhaps as the night continues it will be littered with the twinkly bits. The area is just barely illuminated by the moon cresting over the peaks, making the scene more captivating with it nearly full visage.

"Do you like it," Azhug timidly asks from behind. I can't bother with words yet so I merely nod. With the Emma seal of approval, he steps closer, wrapping his arms around my middle while resting his chin onto my head. The view somehow gains more beauty as I share it with him, holding his arms and leaning back into his chest.

"Great choice," I mumble," can't imagine a more beautiful sight."

He hums," I can think of a few." I wait for his answer but as he doesn't provide one I glance up at him. He stares down at me with such want it's almost suffocating. I find myself reaching up and cupping his face, bringing him down to press my lips against his. It's gentle, which anyone would find shocking coming from an orc. The tenderness of his touch as he tugs me closer to his chest is startling arousing. Never been a softy but I can't help but adore the romantic environment mixed with his gentle hold.

His touches become a bit more enthusiastic as I turn to his chest. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him down to feel more of him. His hands wander to the small of my back before he gropes at my rear. I sigh, breaking the kiss. He wastes no time trailing his lips down my cheek to my neck, licking the flesh before sucking to leave a mark.

"fuck," I arch my chest into his. My nipples harden under my shirt, scratching against the fabric with every inhale. His fingers knead my cheeks with an excited growl. Before I can think straight I find myself on my back in the grass. He towers over me, his face still buried to my neck. I sit in for the ride, carding my fingers through his hair before pulling a fistful back. He grunts as he rests his forehead to my shoulder, taking a moment before sitting up.

He sits upon his knees, watching me through lidded eyes. He trails them down my body, paying particularly long glances at my chest. Once he looks down at my hips he licks his lips. He splits my thighs so he can settle between them, holding my legs high on his waist. He yanks me closer, laughing as I yelp in surprise.

"eager aren't we," I chuckle. His large hands glide down my legs to palm my hips and thighs with unrestrained vigor.

"I have wanted you all week, pity my self-control because I have none now that you are in my arms," he huffs as he reaches up to begin unlacing my shirt. Fiddling with the thin laces with his large fingers. Losing patience he grabs the barely parted fabric and rips it down the middle. Mine now uncovered breast jiggle with the force.

"very eager," I mumble in wonder. He hums in agreement as he gingerly gropes. Squeezing and massaging the globes with affection. Bringing his mouth down he takes a nipple to his tongue, licking and sucking the harden peak with a groan that matches my own. My cunt throbs with need as he pulls my teat with his teeth. I pet along his head while he leaves hickies along my chest, marking me with pride.

His kisses trail down towards my navel, stopping at the hem of my pants. His chest rumbles with an excited hum, pressing a kiss to my crotch before he curls his fingers into the clothing. Slowly, as if unwrapping a present, he drags down my bottoms with a grin I have no excuse but to adore. Seeing him smile more today than I have since I meet him is comforting. Once my untrimmed cunt is in full view he waste no more time ripping my pants off, discarding the clothing without care.

"This belongs to me now," he grunts as he cups my crotch. I buck against his palm, not being able to resist the pressure he holds against me. My slick coats his fingertips as he slides his middle between my lips. Then dragging them up to the little nub, gently circling it as he watches me. I try to hold my hips down, not grinding them into him with abandon just yet. Just enjoy the moment before it reaches out of my control. I huff as he strokes me faster, enjoying my panting breath and sighs. He leans down to kiss me as he presses two fingers inside. I groan into the kiss, shoving my tongue into his mouth as he thrust in and out. Curling his fingers as he leaves before pushing back in, trying to press his palm to my clit as he does.

I fall back against the dirt, parting from his lips to breathe properly. "Fuck," I grunt as the heel of his hand grinds against me. I buck into his finger as I groan into the night. I feel his cock through his pants, slightly humping my thigh as he watches me. I moan and curse as his fingers work their magic. I cry out as the pleasure starts to crescendo. Wildly meeting each thrust with a shout. As soon as I reach my peak my body stiffens, stopping my flailing with a choked gasp. He helps me ride out my climax with a quick short thrust of his fingers, laughing when I let out a long 'fuck'. As I relax he removes his hand, bringing his fingers to his lips to lick clean.

"Better than your ale," he hums as he licks the juices off his palm. A tremor runs down my spine, making my stomach clench as I watch him. Nearly falling apart again as his licks himself clean.

"Too bad we don't sell this at the bar, imagine I'd be seeing you more often," I joke.

"I prefer my own private reserve," he growls with a sexy grin. I snort, chuckling as I give him a once over. My eyes trail down to his shirt, finally noticing his way too clothed body. That has to be remedied immediately.

"shirt," I reach up and tug on the bottom," off." He chuckles before grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling up. I bite my lip with delighted glee as his stomach is revealed. The slight pooch with the trail of hair guiding down into his laced pants. I continue to watch as his broad and powerful chest comes into view, his chest hair thick and wavy. I sit up and pet over his pec as he discards his shirt. I feel his heartbeat under his warm dark skin, beating strong against my palm. I lightly trail my nails down to his nipple, flicking the nub with my thumb as I pass. His hot breath brushes over my arm but he makes no other moves as I explore.

I sit up completely, pulling my legs back from around his. I run my fingers down to his happy trail, slowing my pace to a crawl when I near his pants. I look at the tent, stuck between wanting to tease and wanting to grab him now. I look up at his handsome face, smirking at his parted lips. Keeping our eyes locked I unlace his pants, grinning when he sighs with the slack. I reach in and curl my fingers around his shaft, licking my lips as I do.

I give him a soft squeeze," this is mine now," I throw his words back at him. We both grin like idiots but his turns lustful as I pull him out his pants. I drop my eyes to his impressive length, little intimidated by his width. I pull his foreskin back, getting a better look at his leaking tip. He is a big man, though he is smaller than other orcs in height his cock makes up for it in full. If I'm being honest, I'm not sure how well he is going to fit in me.

Noticing my trepidation he rest his finger below my chin, lifting till our eyes meet. "You alright," he asks with furrowed brows.

"y-yea, I'm good," I try to convince," just… you are very big." I rub my thumb over him, catching some of his pre on my finger. His stomach tenses.

"it will fit," he answers confidently. I look between his eyes, doing my best to put on a brave front.

"Are you sure," I ask as I glance down.

He lifts my head again," I will not hurt you." he holds my gaze, solidifying his confidence and truth. I smile sweetly up to him. I trust him.

"Then what are we waiting for," I grin. I lean down and kiss the tip of his cock," going to give me the ride of my life, I'm sure." he groans, his head falling to his shoulder. I don't bother with any more foreplay, falling onto my back and curling my feet to the hem of his pants. I push it down to his knees with my toes, watching him with a devilish stare.

"Bless is me," he mumbles. He falls to his hands and kicks off his pants before leaning in for a kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck as our lips meld together. He pets along my sides and down to my hips with one hand, keep himself balanced with the other. As his tongue licks along my front teeth he pulls my body closer to his. I feel his hot cock poke against the cleft of my thigh. I gasp as the sudden feeling, his tongue intruding more as I do. His hips adjust so he can settle himself between my lips. He nudges forward, grinding his cock into my folds.

"big boy indeed," I chuckle before delving my tongue into his mouth. Azhug thrust along me, his tip sliding smoothly over my clit. We buck into each other, almost lost in the experience. We gasp and groan between kisses, groping and petting along each other's bodies.

"Please," I whimper without thought, "please." he huffs as he rests his forehead to my shoulder, looking between our bodies. I watch with him as he grabs his cock and presses his tip to my entrance. The fear and anticipation battling inside me as he shoves forward. His tip alone feels like a tight fit, his huffing and groans agree with me. I breathe deep at the stuffing feeling, my hips rising to alleviate the sting. He presses on, inch by inch burying himself inside me.

"Fuck," he cries as he turns his head to kiss my neck. His tusks scratching under my jaw. He continues on slowly, nibbling, and licking me as he fills me to the brim. I try to remain relaxed, clawing at his shoulders and pulling his hair. He is a big boy. The stretching stings but I wouldn't say it hurts. A strange feeling almost comparable to my first time with a man. The strange stuffing mixed with the sharp aches of being stretched for the first time. His hard breaths and caring kisses hold back any pain, making the feeling almost desired.

With a large sigh, he bottoms out. His balls rest against my ass and his chest settles against mine. He waits with controlled breaths. I pet his back, relaxing as I listen to him. My tender breast brush against his chest, I feel his warm exhales tickle the hairs near my ear, my clit aches with need as I'm stretched over him. I buck against him when the need peaks for a moment. He chokes on a gasp. I undulate my hips, feeling the all too familiar pleasure.

I tilt my head towards his and lick along his ear," move for me." he doesn't need to be told twice. He pulls out before bucking back in sharply. I choke on a cry, closing my eyes as he thrusts into me. Finding his tempo I follow his with my own. I meet every clap of our hips with a grind of my own. Squeeze him as he leaves then crying as he enters.

He rests upon his hand and watches me, his other holding my hip. His eyes are lidded and his mouth opens with heavy breaths. His body jumps with each hard thrust of his cock. I get lost in his eyes but can't ignore the beautiful grind of him inside me. I cry out to him, whimpering and moaning. He smiles that alluring smile before he sweeps his hand from around my waist to where we meet. He slams into me harder, all too happy to watch my eyes clench up in pleasure. His finger finds and circles my clit, bringing everything to a new high.

"Az-Azhug, Fuck," I cry," please." he chuckles, continuing his strumming. I pull taut like a bowstring as I reach my peak. My head slaps back into the dirt as my back arches. My insides clench around him as I cry out. His smile falters as does his hips. He falls onto his forearm as his pleasured moans meet my own. I grip his arms firmly, my nails digging into his skin. I scream his name as he groans mine.

As I ride the waves I feel him stutter," Emma." he bucks in wild short bursts before stilling as I feel him release his hot load. The warmth feeling divine accompanied with his drawn-out grunts and groans. I come back to myself to watch him fall from his high. I pet up to his arms and to his back. He tilts sideways, pulling me with him. We fall to our side, him bringing me close with safe arms.  
"Doing alright," I ask as I pet his chest. His eyes are closed and his lips parted. He is still trying to catch his breath. He bucks his hips once more before he pulls out. Our combined fluids dribble onto my thigh with a tickling sort of feeling.

"I need a moment," he answers. I chuckle before cuddling into his side. He wraps his arms around me more snugly, resting my head under his with a content hum.

We sit there in the dirt for a while, just holding each other and relishing in the post-sex glow. Soon we settle on our backs and look at the full sky. The time allowing the stars to come out to give us a beautiful view. He pets my shoulder with his thumb as I give a quick kiss to his chest. we both try to fight sleep.

I at some point I fall asleep in his arms during the night, not waking till sometime later when he lays me in a bed. I look around confused at the new environment. Seeing a wardrobe and a large chair in the room.

"Go back to sleep," I hear Azhug grumble from behind me. I turn in his hold and look up at his closed eyes.

"where are we," I mumble as I too shut my eyes.

"My place," he softly answers. I hum before falling asleep with him. Safe in my mate's arms to begin the rest of our lives together.


End file.
